


Wedding Cliché

by obs3ss1ons



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obs3ss1ons/pseuds/obs3ss1ons
Summary: Vic and Lucas become a wedding cliché.
Relationships: Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 15
Kudos: 28





	Wedding Cliché

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! I just finished a huge project I've been focused on for a while now, and this idea popped into my head while trying to decompress. Timing is totally open simply because I didn't want to do any type of research or thinking. I'm sure you'll enjoy it anyway. 😉

The setting was perfect. The happy newlyweds took turns dancing with various friends. Guests not dancing stood around the edges of the room talking or eating from the never-ending buffet. There wasn’t an open bar, but nobody seemed to care about the dry environment. The hum of conversations mixed with laughter rivaled in volume with the music floating out of the strategically placed speakers.

Not that Lucas noticed any of it. He spent most of the evening watching his girlfriend enjoy celebrating her friend’s happiness. It had been a while since he saw Vic smile and laugh as much as she had since the ceremony began. Her bridesmaid dress showed off her beauty more than Lucas thought possible. The dark red color suited her skin tone perfectly. And her smooth shoulders were bare, begging him to kiss his way across them. As did the peek of cleavage the dress allowed. His body reacted without permission every single time she faced him, even when she was on the other side of the room.

But it wasn’t just Vic’s beauty that was on his mind at the moment. Watching her walk down the aisle earlier put ideas in his brain that he couldn’t shake. Images that clouded his vision of Vic walking down a different aisle, wearing a different color. Her smile just as bright as their gazes met and held during her entire journey. Their friends and family watching as they announced their love, exchanged rings. Made commitments to each other to last a lifetime.

“What’s on your mind, Hubby?” Vic asked from directly in front of him. And when did that happen?

Lucas mentally shook himself. He offered a grin and grasped her hand. “Take a walk with me.”

“Are you okay? Do we need to leave?” she questioned even as she let him lead her through the crowd to a door leading to the veranda.

“I just need to be alone with you for a minute,” he explained vaguely. He glanced over his shoulder and added, “I’ll let you get back to your friends soon. Maybe.”

She laughed and shook her head. Lucas continued across the veranda and down the steps toward the back garden where the ceremony had taken place. He searched the area until he decided to at least keep a little romance and headed for the arch under which the newlyweds said their vows. Only once they were both under it, shrouded in darkness now that the sun had set, did he face Vic again. He held both of her hands in his and just stared at her, taking in her beauty – both what he could see and what he knew existed inside her heart.

“Lucas,” she spoke quietly, looking around before meeting his gaze again. “What’s going on?”

He focused on her as he began, “You know I love you. You know how hard it was for me to let myself fall in love with you. How much I struggled with it.”

“Lucas,” she repeated, her smile faltering a bit.

“This might not be the best time, the best place,” he hurried on before using his head to indicate the reception still going on inside. Then he stared into Vic’s eyes as he finished, “I didn’t plan this. I’m not prepared with a long speech or anything. But I can’t wait. Victoria Hughes, will you marry me?”

Vic’s eyes widened as she gasped. She slowly shook her head even as the smile on her lips grew in size. Then she let out a short laugh and responded, “You realize how cliché it is to propose at a wedding, right?”

He lowered his head, feeling his entire face heat up. Yeah, he knew it was cliché, though he would never admit how he knew that. He also knew he should’ve waited, actually put some thought into what Vic would want a proposal to be like. And yet, he knew she didn’t really care about the location or getting a speech. She’d want him to do it simply, no fuss. That was just the kind of person she was, and he loved her for it.

“Lucas,” she whispered a third time. He lifted his head and allowed a sheepish smile to grace his lips. Vic shook her head again and tugged a hand free only to place it against his cheek. Her eyes watered as she told him, “Of course I’ll marry you.”

“You will?” he checked, covering her hand against his face with his own.

She nodded. “Yes. Even if I do only get a spur-of-the-moment proposal at a wedding.”

Lucas laughed and moved both of his hands to her waist. He pulled her closer and captured her lips with his. The sounds of people enjoying the party drifted over them. But Lucas couldn’t hear it over the sound of his heart beating in its own celebration. He didn’t mind one bit that he was a cliché. The woman he loved had just agreed to spend the rest of her life with him. If they weren’t technically in public, he’d show her just how happy that made him.

But the music cut off inside, startling them apart. Vic smiled as they listened to the announcement that the newlyweds would be performing their traditional duties so they could leave for their honeymoon. She slid her fingers down his arm until she could grasp his hand. “Come on. Let’s go see if I can catch the bouquet so we can be the next to get married.”

“You know I don’t need a bouquet to tell me how soon I can marry you,” he pointed out.

She shrugged playfully. “I know. But it’s still fun. Besides, the sooner we say our goodbyes to everyone, the sooner we can go home for our own personal celebration.”

His heart wasn’t the only organ to jump at her words. He brought her hand to his lips and pressed a kiss there. Then he motioned for her to lead the way back to the reception. They entered the room in time to hear the call for all single women to make their way to the center of the dance floor. Lucas let go of Vic’s hand and leaned back against the wall while she joined in. He kept his gaze locked on her even though her back was to him. He didn’t care if she actually caught the flowers. If it were up to him, they’d be at the courthouse on the next available day. Now that she’d promised to marry him, he didn’t want to wait to make her his wife.

A burst of laughter mixed with a few screams followed the bride’s countdown. The flowers went up into the air and followed a perfect arc toward the back of the group. They landed securely in one of the bridesmaid’s hands. Lucas pushed himself away from the wall even before Vic turned around. She ignored the women around her as they patted her shoulder or squeezed her shoulders. Her smile and gleaming gaze were directed straight to him.

He’d crossed half the distance between them without even realizing he’d moved. Vic held up the bouquet just as he reached her. Lucas flicked his gaze to the flowers and back up to meet her eyes. Rather than comment, he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground. Her laughter rang out a split second before their lips crashed together. Cheers and clapping erupted around them. This time, Lucas let the noise seep into his mind to remind himself they had an audience.

When they finally broke away, Vic leaned back in his arms and grinned. The now-smushed flowers dropped to the floor behind him. She snaked a hand up the side of his neck as she said, “I think it’s time we give our congratulations and get out of here.”

“I think you’re right, future Mrs. Ripley,” Lucas replied. He gave her one more quick kiss before releasing her. They spent a very long ten minutes congratulating the happy couple and telling everyone good-bye. But then, finally, Lucas was able to take Vic home and show her exactly what she would be getting for the rest of her life.


End file.
